Never Leave You
by TeamHanyou
Summary: Fluff between Toshiro and Momo, basically Momo is freaking out because Toshiro has to go on a long mission, Rangiku tells a confused Toshiro why. Momo and Toshiro are together in this. K for Kuteness.


_I dont own Bleach, if i did, Mayuri would bring back Hisana. COME ON GUYS. Enjoy my fluffier than Sesshomaru's moko-moko story :) _

"You cant do that!" Momo Hinamori, Lieutenent of the 4th Division protested.

"Momo, i have no choice. Im sorry" Toshiro Hitsugaya, the captain of the 10th Division replied softly, trying to calm his now crying girlfriend.

"But.. I dont want you to leave me!" She whined, tears rolling down her devistated face.

"Its just for three weeks, its just a small mission to take care with some hollows in the world of the living with Kurosaki, Kuchiki Rukia and Abari. They're having trouble and they need assistance, all the other captains are busy so Captain Commander asked me. I could'nt have said no" he explained softly, going towards her to pull her into an embrace, but she pulled away stubbornly, his eyes widened a little as he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Momo.

"No! Its not fair!" She yelled louder, shocking him even more. He had no idea why she was over reacting to such a small thing.

"Momo, whats wrong with you? Its just a mission! I've had lots in the past, so have you. Its my job!" He retorted, trying his best to stay calm, but frustration was quickly rising inside of him.

"NO! ITS NOT FAIR! YOU CANT LEAVE ME PLEASE!" She screamed, breaking down in more sobs, tears flooding her eyes. She buckled to the floor, bowing her head, trying to control herself in front of him. Toshiro's eyes and feelings turned from frustrated and confused, to 100% concerned as he watched his girlfriend break down in front of his eyes, he bent down to her level and gathered her in a tight but soft embrace, stroking her hair soothingly.

"Momo! Shh. Its alright, you dont need to cry, im here" He said in a soft voice, trying to soothe her sobs. She was shaking, sobs wracking her entire body. He was about to say something to try and soothe her more, but was interupted.

"MOMO!" A beautiful, tall, largely proportioned woman yelled in a feminen voice. The woman was none other than Rangiku Matsumoto, Toshiro's Lieutenent, and also his bestfriend. She was like a sister to him, to Momo aswell, she was partly the reason they confessed their love for one another 1 year ago.

"Are you alright?!" Rangiku said worriedly, crouching to her two best friends, stroking Momo's head. She looked at Toshiro, confusion covering her eyes .

"I told her about our mission to the world of the living and she got upset like this because i said i had to leave for three weeks until the mission was completed" He explained, concern and confusion in his voice. She started sobbing more, earning a gasp from both of them as they turned their attention back to soothing her. She gripped Toshiro's robes tighter, whilst he tightened his hold on her more.

"I dont know why she is reacting this way. Shh Momo its alright" He said in a whisper to Rangiku, but saying the last part softly to Momo. Realisation hit Rangiku as she recalled a conversation her and Momo had about two months ago, just as she was remembering, Momo flash-stepped off, away from a confused Toshiro and a sympathetic Rangiku.

_Flashback, Two months ago, in Unohana's office, having tea: _

_"Momo! Why are you crying?!" Rangiku whined, concerned for her bestfriend. _

_"I-i cant find L-lil Sh-shiro!" Momo cried, clasping her fists to her chest, trying to calm herself down. _

_"What?" Rangiku asked confused and a little amused, as she walked over to the distressed Momo, putting her arms around her in a small comforting hug. _

_"I dont know where he is! What if something happened to him?! Oh my gosh, what if he's left me?! I dont know what i'd do!" Momo wailed, burrying herself in Rangiku's hug. _

_"Ohh sweetie, he's just out with Ukitake. Something about taking Yachiru somewhere for Kenpachi whilst he's with Yamamoto practicing Kendo or something. I believe, knowing little Yachiru, they've gone to a candy store" Rangiku explained in her amused tone, cuddling Momo. _

_"R-really?" Momo sniffled softly, looking up at Rangiku. Rangiku smiled and nodded. _

_"Yeah silly, he would never leave you!" Rangiku said, turning serious. _

_"O-oh. Sorry for over reacting" Momo said, whilst sitting on the ground, Rangiku sitting soon after, readying herself to listen to Momo. _

_"Its just... I get worried. After what happened with Aizen.. I'm just always worried about history repeating itself. I mean, i loved Aizen, not like i love Toshiro, he was my Captain... Like a father-figure or a brother or something. I trusted him completely, i adolised him, but when he left and betrayed us all, i couldnt believe it. I knew it was true, because Toshiro, you, Ukitake and all of my friends were telling me so, and i believed you all, i just refused to believe it. I was in 100% denial. I hate Aizen now, all the love i once felt for him has vanished. He destroyed it, i hate him for what he drove me to do, to try and kill Toshiro countless times, try and hurt my friends, the hummiliation, the guilt i felt, everything was down to him and his sinister plans. I want him dead more than anyone in the Serietei, i promise you that. He's the reason Toshiro stabbed me, and the reason he feels all of the pain he feels. When Toshiro goes somewhere, that part of me thats terrified of history repeating itself takes over, and i just think of all different kinds of scenerios of what could happen" Momo explained, now dry-eyed, whilst fiddling with a blade of grass. _

_"Momo, i never knew you felt that way, but he'd never leave you, he only wants to protect you, and he feels the best way to do that is to always be by your side. He loves you, i promise" Rangiku said, hugging Momo._

_Flashback ends: _

"Captain, i think i know why she's reacting like this" Rangiku said seriously.

"What is it?" Toshiro said, giving her his undivided attention.

"Well, an incident occured lately, but thats not important. Momo told me that ever since the Aizen thing, she's been terrified of history repeating itself, so when you leave for missions, errands or whatever else and dont tell her, she's terrified that your leaving her, betraying her like Aizen did" Rangiku explained to the shocked Captain, who's eyes were becoming teary.

"She... She thinks im.. Leaving her?" He more stated than asked, in a soft whisper, a single tear escaping his eye at the mere thought of her thinking like that.

"Yes. I think you should go and talk to her" Rangiku suggested, placing a hand on her Captains shoulder. He looked to her and nodded, turning to leave.

"Thankyou Rangiku" He said before he flash-stepped to his lover.

Rangiku smiled, and went to look for Izuru, her drinking buddy.

At Momo's Quaters:

"Momo?" Toshiro shouted softly, trying to locate her.

"G-go away!" A weak, sniffling voice called, coming from underneath the blankets of the large canopy bed.

"Momo, i know why your so upset. Rangiku told me, and i swear none of it will ever happen" He tried, sitting on the bed beside her, trying to pull the covers from over her, yet she was struggling to keep them over her.

"He said that too! But it still happened" She said, but knowing it would pain Toshiro, she gasped and ceased her movement, immediatly regretting saying that. His movements stopped, but suddenly, the covers were yanked from her, and he had pinned her by the arms on the bed, him on top of her, looking angry. The rooms temperature dropped also.

"NEVER COMPARE ME TO HIM! I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM!" He yelled, tears escaping his eyes, obviously frustrated and angry with Momo for insinuating such things.

"I would never leave you like he did! I will always be here to protect you Momo Hinamori, i will ALWAYS be here! I'll always love you until my last breath! I WILL NEVER BETRAY YOU! I WOULD NE_" He burst. He couldnt hold it in any longer, he was incredibly frustrated. He was innterupted by a shakey, small, soft hand resting against his cool cheek. He instantly calmed and his eyes widened as he looked down at the beautiful, teary-eyed face of his girlfriend.

"Im sorry. I know you would never be like _him_. Im sorry, i should have never hurt you by saying that. Im sorry Toshiro, i love you, please forgive me. Dont be mad at me anymore, please, im sorry!" Momo sobbed, she was honestly sorry, but she hated it when Toshiro, of all people, was angry at her. He came to his senses and collapsed on top of her, careful not to crush her with his weight, he snaked his arms around her body, and lifted them both up, so she was sort of straddling him on the bed in a sitting postion, her head laying on his shoulder, her arms around his neck burying her hands in his soft, snow white hair. His arms around her waist and neck, one hand holding her head to him, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"No. Im sorry, i should'nt have gone off like that. Its just, i love you so much and i'd never be like that traitor. I love you Momo, more than i could ever express. I'd die before i let anything or anyone harm you, mentally or physically. If i left you, i'd die. I know why you were scared now, and now i can tell you to never feel that way again, because its never going to happen, i promise" Toshiro said into her neck softly, total honesty.

"Lil'Shiro?" Momo asked, using the nickname that he secretly loved.

"What is it Bed Wetter?" He replied, using the nickname that made her turn tomato red.

"Will you... Kiss me?" She asked blushing, tightening her grip on her Toshrio. He chuckled and pulled away from their embrace, claiming her lips in a deep passionate kiss, pushing her down on the bed. As their tounges danced for 5 minutes straight, he pulled away and smiled at the now beaming Momo.

"Was that what you wanted Momo?" He asked, proud of himself. She giggled.

_"adorable" _Toshiro thought.

"It was Lil'Shiro" She said softly, rolling him to the side, snuggling into his warmth, her eyes becoming heavier by the second.

"Im glad. I love you Momo, i'll never leave you, i cross my heart" Toshiro said in a voice softer than a cloud, whilst he stroked his fiance-to-be's dark bay hair.

"Love you too, Shiro" She mumbled, sleep taking over her.

"I'll never leave you" He said finally, before allowing himself to enter her dreams.

Little to they know, Rangiku was at the window snapping pictures the whole time.


End file.
